¿Como Dibujar a Hipo Haddock?
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Astrid decide dibujar a Hipo...¿pero como hacerlo sin dejarse llevar por pensamientos inapropiados?


*¿como puede hacer que parezca tan fácil?*

Astrid se sentó en el suelo de su cabaña, con la espalda apoyada contra él borde de la cama... Y una pila de papeles rozando sus rodillas

Luego de pensar unos minutos, frotó él carbón que utilizaba como lápiz y empezó a dibujar lineas al azar, como una niña pequeña

Ella había visto los bocetos de Hipo, diseños, proyectos, chimuelo..

Mientras Astrid se detuvo a pensar en cono Hipo dibujaba a Chimuelo se sintió realmente pequeña.. Es decir, Hipo había hecho él primer dibujo conocido de un Furia nocturna y se demoro unos miseros minutos en terminarlo, sin contar que era un dibujo inconfundible...

Ella cerró los ojos y visualizó su objetivo..

Pómulos anchos y fuertes, nariz redondeada, pecas, pelo castaño rojizo enmarcando su rostro...Y sus ojos...Erantanverdes como gemas

¿Cómo se supone que este lápiz de carbón puede representar esos ojos?

Y esos hombros..tan rígidos.. tan expresivos...

Finalmente después de pensar unos minutos... Astrid dejo las hojas en su cama y se disponía a caminar.. Todo eso, hasta que notó la silueta de dos personajes inconfundibles...

Eran nada más y nada menos que Hipo... Y chimuelo, entonces ella solo se sentó a su lado, ganando parte de su atención

"Hola Astrid...por lo visto tienes problemas para dormir ¿verdad?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se miró las manos... Que aun estaban llenas de carbón y además... Él nombre de Hipo escrito en ellas... Pues, resulto que Astrid al no poder dibujar a su 'amigo' decidio rayarse las manos..y he aquí él resultado..

Lo bueno es que ya era de noche,pero... era más embarazoso de lo que había imaginado...

Fue casi tan embarazoso como la primera vez que le beso la mejilla... Y salio corriendo

Ella se encogió por dentro,deseando que de alguna manera sus manos quedaran limpias..

'Es sólo Hipo', se recordó si misma 'tu mejor amigo, él jinete de dragón que te entiende, el que nunca se ha aprovechado de ti'

–Me preguntaba,– ella comenzó._Y sé que esta pregunta es rara pero...¿ alguna vez me has dibujado? –

Ese comentario por parte de Astrid hizo que él castaño se pusiera bastante nervioso –¿Q-que?–

*¿Acaba detartamudear?*

Ella lo miró con expectación...

–¿Por que lo preguntas?– Hipo finalmente logro decir

–Tengo curiosidad... Solo quiero saber–

–No recientemente.– respondió Hipo sacudiendose él cabello

–Oh mi dios! Significa que si!Hipo! Quiero verlo! Por favoor!!– Astrid dijo con una emoción que asustaba...

–Bueno, no lo traigo conmigo.–

Ella solo le dio una mirada de soslayó y un suspiro –bueno, eso sería un poco raro.–la rubia dijo con mas calma–¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Dónde está?–

La expresión de nervios por parte de Hipo le dieron un momento de inspiración a Astrid, quien pensaba que ese momento era ideal para retratar sus cejas en carbón..

–Eh, bueno, fue cuando obtuve la pierna.. Recuerdas cómo no podía estar de pie por mucho tiempo ?–Hipo pregunto y ella asintió.–Bueno...solía ser muy burrido estar ahí tumbado en la cama incluso con Chimuelo allí. Realmente tenía ganas de que alguien me visitara Y yo ...–él castaño dudo por un momento peor finalmente se armo de valor y continuo su frase.– Te extrañé–

Luego de terminar esa frase la rubia le dio un golpe en el brazo con humor y Hipo solo se echo a reir...Y Astrid se limito a pensar en que ninguna imagen podría representar ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se reía, o la seguridad en su voz..

–Así que te comencé a dibujar, empezó como un garabato, pero luego seguí añadiendo detalles... No deje él dibujo hasta que estuvo completamente terminado, Excepto, ya sabes, cuando lo escondía para que no lo vieras...creo que es demasiado probable que aun este en la primera fila de mis dibujos y proyectos–

Ella no dijo nada, así que esta vez era él turno de Hipo para preguntar.. –Bueno, ya lo sabes...¿por que la curiosidad?–

–Yo estaba tratando de dibujarte,–ella admitió logrando que las cejas de Hipo se levantaran y él diera una sonrisa inocente–él problema es que,no puedo dibujar a Hiccup Haddock sin pensar cosas...extrañas –

–No eres la única.. Yo tampoco puedo dibujar a Astrid Hofferson sin distraerme... Chimuelo, si quieres pasale él dibujo–

–Lo tuviste contigo todo este tiempo?!– Astrid pregunto confundida como Chimuelo le entrego la libreta de Hipo _realmente... Estabas pensando muchas cosas al momento de dibujar.. ¿No es asi Hipo?– Astrid volvió a preguntar vez debido a que Hipo... Había llenado los bordes de dibujo con corazones, por un momento Hipo rogaba que se lo tragara la tierra, pero luego, finalmente,dejo a un lado sus nervios y mientras Astrid soltaba unas risitas... Él castaño la llevo nuevamente al suelo y le dio un beso en los labios

–Todavía no has visto nada de este 'dibujante enamorado–

–Y tu todavía no resuelves mi enigma..–Astrid dijo sin aliento –todavía no se como dibujar a Hipo Haddock– la rubia dijo con humor

–Te lo resuelvo si me das un beso... Y no te hagas la lista con que no especifique él lugar–

–De acuerdo...–


End file.
